Rise of the Guardians fnfic
by Mariku's Hikari-pretty
Summary: Why is it always my luck that we end up where were not supposed to be? Read to rind out! Bad language too.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Guardians Fanfic

Mariku's Hikari-pretty: Sorry I haven't written anything in so long. My mom's been sick in the hospital all last year and I recently started to go to dialysis with her. I also started at a new school. Had a big fall out with my dad. Shit's been going on lately. But I've finally found the time to type! I was finally able to order Rise of the Guardians Easter edition with the hopping eggs, I am so freakin' excited!

So I decided to make a story where Alpha 9 gets sent to their world. Alpha 9 has changed a little, ok, a lot. But it's not that hard to figure out after I explain things.

Name: Violet Blackwood

Codename: Alpha 9

Age: 17 years old (really been 17 for about 20 years now)

Height: 5 foot (I would say I feel bad, but I really don't. I'm only 4"11)

Weight: 120 pounds

Hair length: Middle of her back

Hair color: Black

Eye colors: Violet purple, Electric blue, Crimson, and Emerald green

Race: English and Canadian (eh)

Likes: Reading, writing, rain, messing around, winning bets, fighting, playing xbox 360.

Dislikes: Alpha 3 and 4, people who piss her off, sand, birds, snow, trees, people in general.

Personality: nice, mean, sarcastic, gets pissed off easily, funny, gets upset easily, tends to yell, trouble maker.

Powers: can create illusions when her eyes turn violet purple, all alpha's eyes turn red, turns electric blue when using lightning/electric powers, and her eyes are usually green. Good at hand to hand combat, runs fast, good at parkour, good at gymnastics. Have two pistols the black rose and the white rose.

Bio: Became an Alpha when she was 12, which is when she first joined up. Has a twin brother Alexander, but is never able to see him. Only alpha's left are 2, 3, 4, 7, and herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the guardian's fanfic

Mariku's Hikari-pretty: what is up my people. The long awaited fist chapter is coming up! To who ever got the pm I was changing my pen name, I lied. I got halfway through it and thought "this is a pain in the ass, never mind!" funny story to tell you though before you read, I'm learning American Sign Language and I know how to say I love rise of the guardians! Plus I got the movie yesterday! Time to read!

!?

Chapter 1

"What do you mean I have no clue what I am doing?" I ask Alpha 2 as we sit in some unknown place right now.

Flashback

About six and a half hours ago

Somewhere below the North American continent

"I would stop talking if I were you." I warn Alpha 3 from my side of the meeting table. "What I doing? You no hurt me." Alpha 3 said in a very heavy Russian accent. "Speak fucking English! I know you can!" I yell and point at him. "Hehe, you have caught me, how about we go to my room?" he asked with a creepy smile. "No way in hell." I deadpanned. "How about we go back to the meeting, I think Alpha 4 wanted to say something." Boss said. (MHP: I was too lazy to make up a name 3 years ago when I made the story I am writing on my own, so I just stuck with boss.)

"Sorry." We both said giving our attention to Alpha 4. "As I was saying before these morons interrupted me." He sneered at us. "Hey! Only I'm allowed to call Alpha 3 a moron." I tell him with a sly smile. "She's- wait a minute, you bitch!" he calls over to me, falling into my trap. "That's what you get for trying to score with me." I say and stick my tongue out at him. "Don't make me come over and bite that naughty tongue of yours." He tells me in a "no no" voice. "Aw! Gross Yuri!" I cry out his real name, only succeeding in pissing off Alpha 4 more than he was. "Shut the fuck up!" he screams slamming on the table (MHP: kinda like Germany from the first episode of Hetalia.)

"Damn didn't have to yell." "That was mean." We both mummer these things hoping he won't hear them. "Anyways, I was going to say…" "Was would a past tense word, wouldn't it be I am?" I interrupt and try not to laugh while I do so. "**Yes**, I was…" "I am." "I am saying that the gate opening programs on the watches are messed up."

Ok I know you're probably like what the hell? Gate programs for dummies starting now!

We use them to travel to the many headquarters that are under the seven continents

They are very convenient when it comes to traveling

If you are not an Alpha then you have to call in a gate with one of the secretary's.

This would be your crash course in gate programs.

"I think around three times this week I've ended up in the Asia headquarters." Alpha 7 said. "Holy shit, your awake!?" I shout in surprise. "He's alive over there?" Alpha 2 asked. "Right? And where were you when I was tormenting your boyfriend?" I ask. "God damn it! Don't say things like that during meetings!" Alpha 4 scolds me. "Oh be quite pooki." Alpha 2 tells 4. "Oh!" "Fuck this. Meeting over!" Alpha 4 proclaims while storming out of the room.

"Well boo-boo buns…" I say tapping Alpha 2's shoulder. "…I think we have a mission to go on." I begin to get up, getting stopped by Boss. "I trust you two to make good decisions." Boss says and walks away to his office. "Looks like we're still going to France." I say. "Hell yes! Let's drink it up while we're there." Alpha 2 shouts. "Remember our pay got docked for drinking on the job last time." "Oh yah." With that we left not knowing the unbelievable event that was going to happen.

!?

Mariku's Hikari-Pretty: Wow that took forever and I've been writing this for 3 hours. Also I would like you guys thoughts on changing my pen name. should it stay Mariku's Hikari-pretty or my name I use everywhere nikki103195. Pm me your answers.


End file.
